Burning Leaves of Tsushima
by lastfight5
Summary: Peace is about to end between the Abyssal and Japan. Another war is about to break out. The Abyssal outnumber Japan in almost every way, but what Japan have is a new Admiral, Togo Hachi, who had experience from the last war. Follow him as he lead his fleet, consisting of beautiful shipgirls, to war, culminating to the legendary battle of Tsushima. (Been changing titles, sry)
1. Chapter 1

_The time of peace is coming to an end._

 _I heard stories that years ago, Earth was invaded by Abyssal. Nobody know where their origin comes from, but what everyone agree on was that they appear from the waters of the oceans. Initially, they had the upper hand, destroying ships and navies across the world. It almost seems that Abyssal will take total victory. Just then, girls with equipment came swarming in, taking the fight against the Abyssal invader, but even then just barely._

 _Even though we stop the advance of the Abyssal, we couldn't take it back, and even if we did, we suffered irrecoverable losses. The last offensive, occurring in North China and conducted by a combined force of China, Korea and Japan in 2034-5, was successful, destroying an entire Abyssal fleet and neutralised their ports, particularly at Liaodong Peninsula and Weihaiwei, but at the cost of tens of thousands of lives and effectively destroyed the Chinese and Koreans as a fighting force._

 _Peace was called on May 2036. The United Nations signed what we call it, "Treaty of Washington". It lets the Abyssal keep whatever they got, as long as they don't disturb the world any more. Japan and Britain didn't believe peace will be a long term affect, as the Abyssal held major ports, including the very ports we took back._

 _And we are right._

 _Reports from the Chinese and Koreans that an Abyssal navy is expanding at Port Arthur. This connects with other reports from Russia that they're building more ships at St Petersburg. Clearly they're preparing for war._

 _Predicting the next battles will be at our doorstep, we expand our own navy, preparing for the worst. Britain helped us build our battleships. Although they're born in Britain, they have the soul of the Japanese._

 _Even with our maximum capacity, we still woefully behind. The Abyssal are simply too many._

 _But I remembered, it's not how powerful you are, it's how you use your power._

 _This is my story of the greatest war in the Abyssal Wars that will be remembered through history._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The New Admiral**

 _Togo Hachi,_

 _Starting from 27th January, 2044, you have been assigned to Sasebo Naval Base and command the newly formed Combined Fleet. Your job is to prepare for war and lead to victory._

 _The Combined Fleet is smaller against the Abyssal. However, it's not about the numbers, it's about how you use it. Use the qualities of the Combined Fleet to turn things around. As you have past experience from the Offensive of 2034-5, you have my full confidence to defeat the Abyssal once and for all._

 _I hope you succeed._

 _Yamamoto Gonhee, Minister of Navy_

I finished reading the letter and stepped into a base. It's quiet and nobody's around. I checked my papers and it confirmed I'm in the right place. I then checked my watch.

 _06:29_

 _Everyone's still asleep I assume._

Undeterred, I walked into the base and head for a building, with a sign saying 'Administration'. Walking through the corridors, I was minding my own business. The hallway suddenly flashed into a deck of a boat, with water splashing around, before coming back to reality. I tried to shake it off and that's when I bumped into someone head on.

I fell flat on the ground with a thud before getting up, trying to rub my wound off. I looked up at the person who bumped into me and all the pain suddenly disappeared.

In front of me was a brown, long haired girl, wearing a white kimono held up by red tasuki, a blue hakama skirt and pantyhose, doing the same thing as I did before. Quickly I got back to my feet and offered a hand. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you. Here, take my hand."

The girl looked up and blushed a bit before taking my hand. "I should be the one apologising. I'm so clumsy."

"N-No, it's alright," I reassured her. "So which way are you going?"

"Oh I was about to go to the front door to wait for the new Admiral."

It was then I realised what she meant. And she reached the same conclusion as well.

"S-Sorry for my tardiness," she apologised, giving a quick bow.

"No it's alright."

She quickly grabbed by my arms, "At least let me show you your office."

"S-Sure."

The girl quickly realised what she's doing and backed off quickly. "Sorry!"

"You can stop apologising," I said to her, a little annoyed, but not too much.

* * *

"By the way, I didn't catch your name," I said as we walking down the hallway after the incident.

"Oh, I'm battleship Mikasa, modified version of the Britsh _Formidable_ -class battleships," she introduced herself in a very formal way. And then it struck me. The famed battleship was in front of my eyes. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name's-" All of a sudden, some body's behind me, with their cold hand on my shoulder. The shock nearly gave me a full-out-of-body heart attack.

"Mikasa-chan, is this your new senpai?" a young woman's voice said behind my back.

"Hatsuse-chan, you nearly made him passed out!" another woman scolded.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" a girl around the same age as Mikasa asked me, as I stood here like a frozen idiot. Before not too long, somebody shook me out.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright," I quickly said.

I looked around and saw three more girls. A girl with a long black hair, a woman with black short hair and the woman, who was responsible for the prank, had greenish hair in a twintail. The former was wearing blue kimono and hakama skirt, almost like Mikasa, but without pantyhose, has blue tasukis and has a bow to hold her hair up. The other two were wearing non-traditional miko and hakama skirts.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Asahi, modified version of _Formidable_ -class battleships, and a friend of Mikasa," the girl with black hair introduced herself in a respectful way.

A short haired woman walked up to me, "I'm sorry for my sister. I'm Shikishima and that's Hatsuse."

"Haiya! Both of us are the improved _Majestic_ -class battleships!"

"We shouldn't give him more trouble. Let's go," Asahi said as she urged the Shikishima-sisters to move.

"Alright. See ya!" Hatsuse gave me farewell as she ran off.

"Hey come back! I'm sorry for the trouble," Shikishima apologised and chased after her.

"Hey Mikasa-chan, is that our new Admiral?" Asahi asked to Mikasa, who was just watching the entire scene in blank.

"Y-Yes, that's the new Admiral."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Admiral. I hope we fight side-by-side," Asahi gave me a bless and walked off.

"Well that's a nice scene," I commented. Mikasa simply nodded. Both of us continued walking.

"Oh right, I didn't catch your name."

"Right, I'm Togo Hachi, but just call me Togo."

"Hachi... eight."

"That's my name. Eight, the lucky number."

"I hope that define you. Oh we here."

We in front of two huge doors, saying 'Admiral's Office'.

"I should get going. Fuji's waiting for me at the range. I'll see you later," Mikasa gave me a farewell before running off.

I looked back at the two huge doors. However, just before I about to open the door, I sensed somebody's here. Quickly, I unsheathed my katana and faced at the direction of where I sensed it from. This katana was handed down from my grandfather, who gave it to me, saying it will protect me.

A girl walked out of her hiding spot. However, I widened my eyes. It was a girl, with long black hair, a red kimono and a pleated black skirt. But it's no random girl, this girl was the same one in the offensive of 2094-5.

* * *

 _Yalu River, 17 September 2034_

 _I looked out of my boat as the battle raged on between the combined Asian Fleet and the Abyssal. Shells were flying everywhere. It wasn't clear who would be victorious as it can go either way._

 _I'm only 19 years old, yet I command this torpedo boat. This torpedo boat was crewed by fairies who would follow my orders. I saw a fairy nearly went overboard. I raced towards him and pulled him up back on the boat. He gave me thanks before running off. I ran back to my post and that's when a shell landed just near our boat, throwing me onto the decks and got me soaked._

 _Standing up and getting my bearing, I spotted a shipgirl under fire. Then I spotted an Abyssal cruiser closing in, intending on sinking her. A fairy helped me up and get back to my post._

 _"We need to sink that Abyssal cruiser as soon as possible! It will sink that shipgirl if we don't do it! Charge at the fastest speed possible!"_

 _Some objected, but I rebutted, "Remember your duty! We must support the main fleet in defeating the Abyssal Fleet, no matter the cost!"_

 _After this, the boat started picking up speed and smoke from the boilers getting heavier. We closing in on the Abyssal Cruiser. The shipgirl collapsed from under fire and noticed the Abyssal Cruiser closing in. "Ready the torpedoes!"_

 _Crewmen were preparing the two torpedoes, giving the correct setting. Once they did, they called out it's ready. I waited until we near point blank. "Launch!"_

 _Torpedoes launched into the water and swam at full speed, straight for the Abyssal Cruiser. At the same time, the Abyssal noticed us and turned its guns at us. "Hard to Starboard!"_

 _Just as we tried to turn away, the Abyssal fired. The shell lodged itself into the engines, causing an explosion. I managed to save a crewman, who was running along the deck, from the explosion, but the concussion knocked me overboard on port. The only thing that saved me was the railing, which I grabbed onto. The result of the impact had also slowed the boat down, making us sitting ducks. The Abyssal was preparing another attack and aimed at me. It looked like we dead._

 _However, what the Abyssal Cruiser failed to realise was the two torpedoes, which both impacted. I watched as smoke clouded over where the Abyssal was. It looked like she sank. But that isn't the case. The smoke cleared and the Abyssal was still alive, albeit heavily damaged. She tried to point her gun, before a gun shot was heard and there's holes in the Abyssal, including one on her head._

 _The Abyssal cruiser collapsed forward, revealing the same shipgirl, with smokes from her guns._

* * *

The flashback ended and I went back to reality. We were standing there for a good minute. It was then the shipgirl broke the silence.

"I'm Naniwa, lead ship of the first protected cruiser class," she introduced herself, giving a quick bow, "Thank you for your actions at Yalu River."

"Likewise to you. It good to meet each other again," I said, sheathing my katana.

"Oh I should leave you alone. I'll see you soon," she said, ran off. I looked at the direction she ran to.

 _This is only my first day and already I'm feeling like at home_ _._

* * *

 **A/N: This is a complete overhaul of the previous fanfiction, which is based on Russo-Japanese War. This fanfiction will closely follow the naval battles during that war, but also has some life behind the front lines.**

 **The new admiral is, obviously if you can't tell his name, is based off Togo Heihachiro. However, I had to make some liberty to fit in with the KanColle meta, like the Yalu River case. Also, he's younger than real life version in 1904.**

 **The liberty I made is that any remaining sailors and fairies are crewing torpedo boats.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Preparing for War**

 _"If you want peace, prepare for War." - Roman Vegetius_

"Fire!" the woman, with black-rim glasses and black hair tied in a bun, shouted.

Four 305mm (12inch) fired at her order. The sound made by its guns were very impressive and shown its prowess of these 305mm guns if they hit. However, the shots were left to be desired though. All of these shots either fell long or short of the target.

The shooter, Mikasa, turned around, rather disappointed at the results. "Sorry, Fuji-san."

"Mikasa, I don't want any apologies. They won't help when we in battle. In most cases, we only have one shot and that's it. And even if we battleships, don't forget it only take a lucky shot to end you or all of us," Fuji lectured, "I don't want this to happen. You must focus even in the heat of battle. Understood?"

"Understood," Mikasa finally sad. It's at this point she noticed me, as I was watching the entire thing while I was walking around the base. "Ah, Admiral Togo."

Fuji turned around and saw me. Quickly she saluted to me. I returned the favour. "You must be the new Admiral. I'm Fuji, lead class of Fuji-class and the first battleship for Japan."

"Yes I am the new admiral. Admiral Togo Hachi. It's nice to meet you Fuji," I said. My composure, due to shock and confusion, was shaky. Fuji took note of that and giggled, which made me a little shocked because I thought she was the serious type.

"As expected from the new Admiral on his first day."

I noticed that I'm shaking and tried to stop it, but failed. Fuji giggled more, and even Mikasa joined in, at the expense of me.

"Ahh, anyway, Mikasa, you can rest. I want to have some word with the Admiral."

"Yes Fuji-san," Mikasa complied and left, but not giving me last giggle and ran off towards the armoury. Fuji walked up to me, while I'm still in this stupid position.

"At ease, Admiral."

I eased my body, grabbing my breath back. "You seem to be easily pushed around," Fuji commented.

"Sorry, this is my first day. Not exactly what I'm expecting here compared to the navy."

Fuji giggled more, but stopped herself, "To be honest, even though I am the first battleship for Japan, I still haven't seen combat. I'm really keen to have a battle. But I heard great things about you. I wanted to know about you more. Want to take a walk?

"Sure."

* * *

 _Hallways of Battleship_ _dormitory_

"...and that's how I was being trusted to lead this fleet, despite only following orders and saved just one cruiser. I don't know how that be enough."

"It's probably your selfless action to save her, and the rest of the fleet as a whole, is worthwhile to be entrusted for us. Don't forget, shipgirls are relatively new and not so experienced against the Abyssal. Also, we not just weapons, we like you as well. We eat, sleep and live like you."

"I guess that's why."

"Fuji-chan!" a woman shouted behind us. A red-short-haired woman was walking towards us. "Is that the new Admiral you're talking to?"

"Yes, this is Admiral Togo," Fuji said to her.

The red-haired woman turned to me, "Oh where's my manners. I'm Yashima, sister of Fuji."

"It's good to see you too, Yashima."

"So I see you fought in North China ten years ago."

"Yeah. It's not exactly the kindest." I checked the time. It's almost noon. "I better get going."

"Going out for lunch?" Yashima asked me.

"Y-Yeah."

"I know a great place for lunch," Yashima said, walking up to me. All of a sudden, she grabbed my arms and began dragging me.

"H-Hey what are you doing?! Fuji help!"

Fuji only shrugged as I was taken away.

* * *

"We here!"

I brushed myself off after being dragged half the base. I looked up and saw a bar in front of me, with a sign reading 'Sasebo Base's Inn.'

"So you brought me all the way to an inn?"

Yashima giggled a bit, "For a 29 year old Admiral, you act as if you're still around 20."

"Sorry." I felt a sense of irony in my word when I first met Mikasa, but I brushed that off.

Yashima took a step into the inn, "Well?"

"Oh, coming!"

Once we in the inn and took a seat at a table, a woman in her mid-age walked up to us, "May I help you?"

"Oh, can we both have the special lunch meal? Also the best wine you have."

The woman written down on her note and bowed. "Sure thing." Once she's up, her eyes were on me. "Say, you're the new admiral?"

"Y-Yeah."

She gave me a warm smile, "Since this is your first day, we'll make you the best lunch we have."

"N-No, it's fine." But she already left. I let out a sigh as a disappointment.

Yashima leaned in to have a conversation with me, "I'll let your stories slide for the moment, how do you find this base."

"Very friendly and open arm I guess."

"I see. I hope it stays like this, even if peace about to end."

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I always wanted everyone, no matter if they're Abyssal or Kanmusu, to live like sisters in peace. No fighting, just playing and laughing. It's like a perfect world."

I'm starting to get what she meant. I, in fact everyone, was taught that the Abyssal has taken over the ocean, indiscriminately killing innocents and sinking ships whenever they want to. I never considered that possibility, as much as I don't think that way much. But even then, in time of war, there's no more talks about them except achieve victory over them.

"Sorry for the wait. A special lunch for both of you, with rice, sushi, pickled vegetable, fried fish and nori, topped with Miso soup and a good wine. And as for you, Admiral, I added another bowl of rice."

I looked at the number of foods on my table. This was a lot. "Um... thank you."

"Sorry for not telling my name. I'm Shinano Maru, but you can call me Shinano. Enjoy your meal," she bowed and left before I was able to open my mouth. It was useless anyway. I turned to Yashima, who was just sitting there, eyes closed. I assumed she was praying. In just a few seconds, she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

I quickly shook my head, erasing any and all unnecessary thoughts, "Oh nothing."

We began eating in peace and for a few minutes it was all quiet, until halfway through our meal, Yashima asked me something unexpected, "So what was it like to face an Abyssal the first time?"

My entire body froze all of a sudden. My memories began scrambling, flashing so many times every few seconds, on one hand, it was reality with Yashima's face, on the other hand, it flashed from her to an Abyssal's face in what looks like a nightmare. Most looked like abomination, but some look like female humanoids. And those were my memories when I went face to face with each and every Abyssal.

"Admiral? Are you ok?" Yashima snapped me out of my trance. I shook my head many times. "Sorry if I triggered your memories."

"No it's ok." I wasn't sure of myself, so I decided to leave, "I have to go."

As I left, I heard Shinano walking up to where I sat. It sounded like she was a little distraught about me not finishing my meal. "Oh my, did I put something wrong in meal?"

"No, he's just unwell."

"I hope he's ok."

* * *

I walked around the base to gather some fresh air. Around the base, many destroyers were playing games like kids and cruisers having conversations like teenagers. It's a peaceful place, like cherry blossoms dancing in the air. Yet to me, peace is just a rest for both sides before we do it again. I walked around the shooting range and I saw Mikasa and Asahi at the range. A target exploded.

"You did it, Mikasa!" Asahi cheered. Mikasa rubbed the sweat off her forehead.

"It's still one. There's room for improvements."

"You can rest if you want."

"No, I want to keep going."

"Ok then," Asahi said. She spotted another target coming. "There's another one!"

Mikasa turned her guns and opened fire. All hit their mark. Once again Asahi cheered. I decided to leave them be.

I walked into my building and found my bedroom, which was situated near the Battleship dorms. I laid down on my bunk and rest for a moment. As I laid my eyes, I recounted one incident during the offensive.

* * *

 _25 July, 2034, 09:00_

 _I was patrolling the foggy seas near Asan, Korea. A few moments ago, the cruisers that I accompanied were taken under fire by Abyssal and I suddenly lost myself. I decided to take a look over here to spread out our patrol, but so far, there was nothing._

 _With nothing around here, I decided to leave the place and return with my cruisers, but just as we turned around, we spotted something in the fog. It's an Abyssal, but it's no warship Abyssal. It has a massive belly, way too big to be able to effectively fight._

Transport, _I thought. "Helsman, take us closer to that transport."_

 _The torpedo boat steamed closer to the transport Abyssal ship. It seemed that it was unaware of us. Suddenly, a growl came within the body of this transport and the Abyssal turned. Her eyes were on us. We spotted!_

 _"Battlestations now! Man your guns!"_

 _Many fairies took up battle positions and waited, while the transport Abyssal opened fire at us. However, the shots went stray and felt as if she's firing blindly. I waited until I have all my guns bear on the Abyssal. "Open fire!"_

 _All of the guns on my boat opened fire at the transport, hitting it repeatedly. The Abyssal continued to fire at us, but the accuracy dropped rapidly as we pounded the Abyssal. In a few moments, the transport finally began listing and sinking._

 _"Cease fire."_

 _I watched as the Abyssal sank beneath the wave. Even though this was out of self-defence, I felt as if I overreacted this entire situation. However, this was to be my least of my worries._

 _Just as the transport ship finally disappeared beneath the waves, what looks like black with blue flashing larva started appearing and transforming. Looking at them, they into something horrible, something scary. They transformed into something like horrifically demonic babies. Their appearance was so horrific and disgusting that I stood here in fear and shock, and it seemed that the fairies have the same reaction as mine. I remembered from my friend in the army that he had seen the Abyssal troops may have came from these 'abominations', but seeing them first hand, incomplete, it made my stomach turn. The worst part was that they laughing._

 _These 'abominations' were getting dangerously close to us and I began realised this._

 _"Let's go. Let's go!"_

 _The boat began steaming away from the stream of 'larva', but it takes time for the boat to accelerate. Every fairies fired at the abominations without taking hint, from heavy guns to machine guns. I even pulled out my service pistol and fired at them when they get too close. Eventually, we picked enough speed to outrun them and escape._

 _Everyone on the boat let out a huge sigh while we catch our breaths. For me, I looked at my pistol and my hands. It was my first time actually open fire at these things. But if they're normal people- That sentence made me realise. Did I commit a war crime. But they're Abyssal right? But even then, I can't decide whether I committed a war crime or fought out of self defence._

* * *

I woke up suddenly from my bunk. I find myself back in the bedroom. Only the yellow-orange light shone my room. _Evening_

Remembering the nightmare, I looked at my hands. I'm just as confused as I was at 25th of July. I remembered that when I was talking about my past, I omitted that event as well as the other in front of them. Since I won't fall back to sleep, I decided to stroll around the base.

The evening sure made this place beautiful. The sun was setting in the west, so I decided to chase after it, until I was stopped at the docks. There, I witnessed the most beautiful view for the sunset. The blue water, with orange sky mirroring on the water. The view also washed away any fear I had. The peaceful sounds of waves calmed my mind.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I turned almost instantly at the source. Mikasa was seen sitting beside me on the pier. She had her face at the ocean, facing the sunset. "Yeah," I nodded. I sat down beside her. "So what's on your mind, Mikasa?"

"I'm not sure whether I could be any use for anyone in combat."

"What make you say that?"

"I mean, even though I'm improving, I still feel like a burden to everyone, even with war coming."

"Mikasa," I started, "There's no such thing as burden unless you don't believe in yourself. In this world, it's either fight or go. I've seen how it works. The strongest pass, the weakest filter out."

"You made that up, did you?"

"A bit."

"So what's your opinion on me?" Mikasa asked, looking at at the ocean.

"My opinion? The first time I saw you at the ranges, I see many potential in you. You're strong and very capable to lead everyone to victory." Mikasa began looking at me again.

"Lead to victory?"

"Yes, I may be the admiral, but not all the time I will be there with you, and the rest of the fleet. For you, however, you can give everyone inspiration to follow you. That's my opinion of you."

"So you're saying that as long as I keep working hard, I won't be a burden."

I nodded, "Of course, but here's one thing, you're never a burden. In fact, everyone in this base don't see you as a burden. One day, you'll lead us to victory."

Mikasa looked at me and smile, all while I had my face at the ocean, preparing for anything beyond the horizon. I considered to sit here until the sun disappears, but-

"Mikasa-chan!"

Both of us looked at the source of the voice. It was Asahi again.

"Oh Admiral, I didn't know you're here. I was going to ask you to come as well."

"Wait, where we going?"

"Just come, it's a surprise."

* * *

Asahi was leading Mikasa and I to the same inn I had lunch with Yashima. I remembered the number of food I had, but also the vision I had when she mention about the Abyssal. I wasn't expecting anything, yet Asahi seemed excited. Mikasa seem to have the same naive obliviousness of what was to come-

 _*POP!*_

All of a sudden, the second my foot was in the inn, a number of streamers rained on me, surprising me.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted, popping out of the tables.

"W-Whah?" I turned to Mikasa, who was giggling.

"Oh yeah, the entire naval base was planning on giving you a surprise party. I was going to wake you up, but I got sidetracked."

"Mikasa, that's not good on doing your job!" Asahi scolded her, but she just continued giggling. Fuji, at the far end with the microphone, shook her head but smiling at the same time.

"Anyway, beside that point, I'd like to welcome our new Admiral! Admiral Togo Hachi!"

"Welcome to Sasebo Naval Base!" everyone cheered. Somebody started pulling my arm. It was Mikasa, who had a bright face.

"Come on, there's a seat for you."

I let myself go, letting Mikasa drag me to the Battleship tables. Over on my seat had my name, with my small bowl cup already filled with wine.

"Hey, Admiral," Hatsuse raised her cup. "Come on."

I looked at the entire inn. Everyone were looking at me, longing for me to talk. Smiling, I grabbed my cup and raised it in the air.

"I'd like to thank all of you for making me welcome in this base! I promise, I will enlighten your days and lead you all to victory!"

Everyone raised their cups and cheered. I was the first to drink my wine, followed by everyone else. And the party starts.

* * *

 _28th January 2044_

The sun glared at me on my bed. I wanted to put the pillow over, but it only made me more awake. I had a bit of a hungover after the party. With the sun now at it's fullest, I decided to get up. I went with my routine, brushing my teeth, taking a shower and changing clothes.

Leaving my room, I walked into my office to start my day. However, just as I sat down, there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said with a mature voice.

The door opened, revealing Mikasa, holding a tray with food. I wasn't expecting her to come in. "Sorry for my intrusion. I was thinking of making you breakfast."

My stomach growled at the sight of food. "No it's fine, thanks."

She put down the tray on my table. It had rice, fish, soup and tofu. Enough to start my day. "Ever since when you gave me those words at the dock that evening, you made me feel stronger. One day, I'll make you proud."

"You already made me proud by bringing me breakfast that I forgot." Both of us laughed a bit at my comment.

Mikasa calmed down and continued, "Anyway, a fairy came up to me and said to give you this." She grabbed a paper and gave it to me.

I looked at the paper and saw the military insignia. _A telegram?_ _What are they up to?_ I thought.

I unfolded the telegram and as soon as I read the content, all my happiness disappeared like cherry blossoms flying off. Mikasa noticed my frozen emotion.

"What's wrong, Admiral."

I was shocked, but I must tell her- no everyone. I began reading the content.

"All military bases, army and navy,

Go on high alert, Code Red. Prepare yourselves for battle. War... is... _imminent_."

* * *

 **A/N: So, if you don't know, Togo Heihachiro was involved with an incident with a transport ship during First Sino-Japanese War, which I depicted. If you want to find out more, go find Kowshing Incident.**

 **Also, chapters will slow down greatly due to exams coming up for me, which is extremely important since I'm now Year 12, the last year of high school.**


End file.
